Juno Petrossian
'''Juno Petrossian '''is an original character written and made by Descensum. He's faceclaimed by Matthew Daddario. A tragic soul moulded by the hardships of the lifestyle he's forced to live, Juno finds his footing in life through his own man-made destruction. But with a hard exterior, the most vulnerable side of him lays deep within. Background Juno was born to Donna Warner and an unnamed biker on June 15, 1999. When he was nine, he first witnessed the beginning of what would be the downfall of his life when he watched his mother seize in front of him due to the fact all her earlier drug abuse had clogged up the main arteries leading to her brain. Around the same time, he was also subjected to his sister, Shelby's, constant drug-fuelled outbursts, having had been stabbed in his left thigh. By the time he reached the age of fifteen, he began selling drugs in order to make money and put food on the table — but never took part in drug taking. Realising that what effort he was putting into his own independent drug business wasn't paying off, he decided to turn to ulterior ways of making a living by selling his body. Personality Made emotionless by the many conflicts he's had to endure throughout his life, Juno began to develop his own anger issues as a way to express himself emotionally, which would often result in his mother telling him that he "gets it" from his estranged brother, Mason. This only adds to Juno's anger due to the fact he's always wanted a relationship with his brother, but the possibilities of which were shut down due to their mother's destructive behaviour. He tends to show very little vulnerability, but when he does, it's showcased in the moments he fails to keep in control of himself, often bursting out in anger before completely breaking down altogether. He is known to have a charming side to him, however, which he utilises when it comes to his alternative way to make money. He can use these methods to his own advantage, whether for "business purposes" or just for fun. Appearance Juno is a handsome young man, despite the fact he's self-conscious about his appearance. He has tattoos decorating half his body, given to him by his sister's ex-boyfriend when his sister got him drunk . . . as a way to keep him in line and make him remember just who is in control in the family. He adopts most of his mother's features through his dark, almond-shaped eyes and short dark hair. He's described as handsome by Donna, who says he gets most of his features from his father. Known to have a lack of personality in his style, Juno often prefers to wear simple, dark clothing, finding it more comfortably suited to his lifestyle. There may be times he'll switch up his sense of fashion, and can even be found wearing his high school jacket. Storylines TBA Headcanons * Juno is a closeted homosexual. * He believes his father died from a drug overdose before he was born, due to what his sister has told him in the past. * He was called Juno because his mother was inspired by the month in which he was born, June. However, all through school he's been teased because of his name. * Juno is insecure about being a victim to the "Family Curse," not wanting to develop and be killed by a drug addiction. * Juno often gets his source of drugs to sell through his sister or people from the caravan park he lives at.